A Boo's Halloween
by Mewstache
Summary: Booster is a Boo who absolutely loves Halloween. One night, when he goes trick-or-treating with his two best friends, he tries to scare people. But then he notices something: those people are getting used to his scary Boos! Noticing this, our Halloween-loving spirit plans to scare everybody at the MK Halloween party! Will he succeed? Or will he be the laughing-stock of the party?
1. Chapter 1

_A Boo's Halloween_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of their creations.

**Chapter 1**

It was a very spooky night in the Mushroom Kingdom. But this time, it was okay for the night to be spooky. For tonight, it was the very night of Halloween.

Halloween was everyone's favorite time of the year. You would dress up as something very scary, go out into the night and knock on people's houses, asking for candy. It was a night where everyone could let out their scare.

Especially for Booster, the Halloween-loving Boo.

Booster was a Boo, a floating and transparent spirit that was a long-time enemy of Mario. But Booster was no enemy. In fact, he was a very nice spirit and boy, did he _love _Halloween. For Halloween was the time of the year where he could be scary whenever he wanted and people wouldn't be mad at him.

Booster lived in a dark castle somewhere in World 4, where he always practiced his scary Boo's for when Halloween came around. He wouldn't wear a costume because he practically _was _the costume! He also had friends like: Dry Bones and Sir Swooper. They were good friends and both of them loved Halloween just as much as Booster does.

So one night, Booster was in his room, practicing his Boo's when Dry Bones entered.

"Hi, Booster! Ready for Halloween?" Dry Bones asked, holding up his scary pumpkin-bag as he walked behind Booster.

"BOO!" yelled out Booster has he quickly turned around and scared the dead out of Dry Bones. Booster showed his scary pointy teeth and his Boo voice was absolutely terrifying.

Dry Bones was scared so silly that he fell into a pile of bones, shaking from the fear.

"Oh, oops. Sorry Dry Bones…" Booster apologized as he gathered the bones and put them back together.

"G-Gosh… th-that was r-really s-scary…" the skeleton Koopa commented, shaking a bit.

"Heheh… I know right! I think I'm going to have a really awesome time this Halloween!" exclaimed Booster as he snatched his Boo-bag and turned to Dry Bones.

"So! Let's go get some candy!" Booster exclaimed as Dry Bones and him raced out the door and towards the pipe.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" yelled out a high-pitched squeaky noise as the two turned around and saw Sir Swooper flying towards them with his spooky-looking Bowser-bag hanging from his feet.

"Oh sorry, Sir Swooper. We thought you were already at the MK." Dry Bones apologized.

"It's okay! I'm here now! Let's go!" the purple bat happily said as the three best friends hopped into the pipe, leading them straight to Toad Town, ready to score some candy…

"C'mon, bro! It's Halloween! Come out of the room!" Mario spoke aloud, knocking on the brother's door.

"N-No way! Halloween is way too scary! Didn't you see what Yoshi was wearing!?" Luigi whined, hiding underneath the sheets in his bed.

"Bro, it was fake vampire teeth." Mario spoke, rolling his eyes.

"Well it looked horrifying to me!" he complained back.

Mario groaned and turned to his friends: Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Wario.

Peach was dressed up as a beautiful witch with a black witch hat. She wore a black and purple dress with dark shoes. She was also holding a broom with a cat perched at the end of the broom, licking itself.

Daisy was dressed as a zombified girl. She had fake cuts and fake blood all over her. She wore rags as clothes and half of her head showed part of a fake brain.

Yoshi was a scary vampire. He had fake pointy teeth and he wore a vampire-cape. He also had a fake bat perched on his shoulder.

Wario was a burglar carrying a large sack of money over his shoulder. He wore a black and white striped shirt with a bandana covering his eyes that he cut two holes out from the bandana so he could see.

Mario was a frightening robot. He wore a cardboard box that spelled "robot" on the front. He had other cardboard boxes that fit him which he decorated to look like it would have robotic features.

And Luigi was supposed to be a ghost but he was a plumber who _despised _Halloween.

Within a few minutes, Wario and Daisy had gotten quite impatient and wanted to get to their candy-getting now, so they broke down the door, forced the poor plumber into the ghost outfit, and dragged him outside to go trick-or-treating.

Within seconds, the three friends dove out of the pipe and landed right in front of Toad Town.

"Oh this is going to be a blast!" Booster exclaimed happily as him and his friends began their trick-or-treating. They went from house to house, saying their usual "trick-or-treat" to the owners of those homes. In a few of them, Booster yelled out Boo to them, but surprisingly, the owners did not seem scared. Well, they didn't seem as scared as Dry Bones though as each time Booster screamed his Boo, Dry Bones would collapse into a pile of bones…

And then, Booster began to think that something was wrong.

Why wasn't anyone getting scared by Booster's Boos?

"M-Maybe it's b-because th-they're getting… um… u-used to it?" Dry Bones stuttered, looking in his candy bag to see how much candy he had.

"No… that can't be it…" Booster said, thinking with his usual grin spread across his face.

"Booster, you do know that you've been doing the same material _every _Halloween, right?" Sir Swooper inquired.

"What? You mean like my BOO!?" Booster asked then yelled out his usual Boo at Sir Swooper.

But even Sir Swooper didn't even flinch at his Boo. Dry Bones did and he fell, yet again, in a pile of bones.

"Yes, Booster, that material." The purple bat answered as they continued walking (Booster re-built Dry Bones every time he did say Boo).

"No… no. That can't be right. My Boos are terrifying!" Booster spoke.

Sir Swooper shook his head, "I hate to break it to you, Booster… but, I think your Boos are getting old…"

Booster's eyes widened as he dropped his candy bag.

"Nooooooo!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he fell on the floor, flat on his face, crying and bawling his eyes out.

"Wait… does this mean that Booster will stop saying his Boos?" Dry Bones asked with a hint of happiness.

"No…" Booster uttered before he slowly raised his face up from the ground.

"I think I have an idea…" he spoke, rising up from the ground, causing Dry Bones groan quietly.

"Really?" Sir Swooper asked, taking out a Choco-Mushroom bar from his candy bag and began to nibble on it, "And what's that?"

"You know how the Mushroom Kingdom has a Halloween party every Halloween?" Booster asked, a look of evil-happiness was in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Sir Swooper answered, still munching on his Choco-Mushroom bar.

"Well I'm going to crash that party." Booster began, a big smile spread across his face.

"Really? We're going to crash MK's Halloween party? How are you going to do that?" Sir Swooper asked.

Booster looked at him, his smile bigger than ever before.

"By being something scarier than anything in the world…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello wandering writers, adventurous authors, and refreshing readers! I would just like to say that the previous chapter should have contained 2 or 3 borders. Apparently, I did not proofread, so that it why it looks a bit ugly. My apologies…

**Author's Thanks Goes To: **Scarecrow314.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of their creations.

**Chapter 2**

Dry Bones shuttered at the mere thought of something scarier than Booster's "Boo's": Spiders. He was _terrified _of them.

"So wait a minute, you're going to be something scarier than anything in the world?" Sir Swooper asked as they continued walking.

"Heck yeah!" Booster exclaimed; a look of determination was spread across his face.

"And just _what _could that be?" the bat inquired.

Booster looked at him, smiled, and answered, "Bowser."

Dry Bones' dark eyes widened as he squealed loudly, "B-B-Bowser? Are you kidding me?! That's like… the scariest person in the universe!" he whined, trembling at the thought of the Koopa King. Unfortunately, Dry Bones now had a new fear that was even scarier than spiders.

"I know right!" Booster exclaimed back, happily, "That's the whole point! I'm going to be Bowser!"

"I don't know…" Sir Swooper spoke aloud, folding his wings, "I'm not sure if Bowser would like that."

"How's he going to know? He doesn't even live in the MK!" Booster said as the three started towards home.

"I don't know! I just don't think it's a good idea…" the night-loving bat cautiously spoke.

"I'm with Sir Swooper! This does NOT seem like a good idea!" Dry Bones said as the two hopped into their pipe, leading them back to their world.

"Oh you guys are just jealous that I'm going to be the most frightening thing in the universe!" Booster bragged as they entered their castle.

"Well… it has been a long time since I've scared someone…" the animal spoke.

"Sir Swooper!" Dry Bones cried out, "You're not really going to help Booster are you?" he inquired.

"What's the trouble? Besides, I feel like I've gone a century without any fun! Yep, I think I'll help Booster on this one." Sir Swooper volunteered.

"Yahoo! That's the spooky-spirit!" Booster exclaimed happily as he hugged him.

"Please put me down."

"Oh sorry."

Whence Booster put him back down, he turned to Dry Bones and folded his arms, "So? Dry Bones? You in?"

Dry Bones sighed and set his bag of candy down.

"Alright, fine. I'll help. But I'm not being a part of the act!" he said and the two agreed.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Booster started as he floated into his closet and took out some materials: large cardboard boxes, some paper spikes, a Bowser mask he bought from last year's Halloween, some fake blood, and a few scary-looking wigs.

Dry Bones shuttered at the scary objects but tried his best and ignored them.

"Now, let's get to work!" Booster said as they all began to create their own impersonations of the evil and scary Bowser…

_A few spook-tastic hours later…_

Within a few hours of creating their own Bowser costumes, they were finally finished. Booster looked to be Bowser himself. He wore the Bowser mask, he created paper horns, put on a spiky wig and dyed it red, forged paper claws, and created a large cardboard-boxed "spiky" shell for his back.

Sir Swooper wore only the Bowser mask, his back was also covered with a miniature spiky shell, and he used the fake blood to dye his spiky wig hair red. He did not look a lot like Bowser but he was certainly a good clone of him!

And Dry Bones, well, he was hiding in Booster's closet, unable to come out because he was too scared to look at everyone else's costumes.

"C'mon Dry Bones!" Booster said, knocking at the door.

"N-No way! Those costumes will probably give me a heart attack! I-I'll come later!" he shakily spoke.

Booster sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned to Sir Swooper, "Guess it's just you and me then!" Booster exclaimed as Sir Swooper nodded and the two headed for MK's Spooky Halloween Party…

…

The six costumed trick-or-treaters walked to Peach's castle, ready to get the party rolling. Luigi was still trying to talk them into just leaving him at the house, but Mario always loved to spend his holidays with all of his friends, even if he had to force them to celebrate.

Once they entered, they were amazed by all the spooky decorations that the large castle had provided: a stereo provided silly but spooky music to set the tone, it was somewhat dark and just a bit chilly, there were plastic bats hanging from the ceiling, the foods looked very delicious but also creepy-looking such as the Candy-Corn, Spooky-Spider-Spaghetti, Haunted Mushrooms, Ghoulish-Goopy-Gummy-Bears, and there was even "drinkable blood", the Toad guards even dressed up as creepy costumes, and there were plenty of guests already here.

Everyone smiled and laughed as they joined in the fun (Except Luigi who was completely scared and just decided to chat with a couple other friends that didn't have costumes that weren't too scary).

"Hey Mario! Look! I'm drinking blood!" Peach joked as she sipped a cup of "blood".

Mario chuckled as he saw Yoshi take a cup too.

"Hmmm..." Wario hummed, looking around the castle, sniffing for gold coins and darting his greedy eyes everywhere for any kind of gems.

"Now where's that fantastic treasure…"

Mario noticed this, stepped in front of Wario (who was literally sniffing in people's pockets), and spoke, "Wario, remember: You're here to have fun. _Not _steal from this place. Okay?"

Wario groaned, rolled his eyes, nodded, and spoke, "Ugh, fine."

While Luigi was happily conversing with his other friends about his new game that came out, Daisy crept up behind him, silently giggling. She then whispered in his ear: "Boo."

"_**WHAAAAA!**_" Luigi screamed, jumping ten feet in the air before falling back down.

"DAISY!" Luigi yelled as he got up and glared at the princess who was laughing her head off which soon she fell on the floor, laughing until tears came into her eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" Luigi yelled, suddenly noticing that the lower part of his plumber outfit had been soiled.

"Oh _Grambi_." he spoke as he covered himself and ran into the bathroom, only making Daisy laugh even harder.

…

The moon light shone all around the Mushroom Kingdom, especially on Princess Peach's castle. It was a very eerie night, the perfect night for our two little pranksters as they were right on top of the castle.

"Okay, you ready for this?" Booster asked Sir Swooper. The bat nodded, unplugged the power and handed Booster a bullhorn. "Good, let's do this." he said as he opened a hatch from the roof, seeing all the guests suddenly confused by the sudden light switch being turned off.

He then raised the bullhorn up to his mouth, and, with a smile, he spoke in his most scariest and terrifying voice ever,

"_GWA HA HA HA!"_

Booster's smile grew even bigger as the guests suddenly screamed in terror.

"It's Bowser!" one of the frightened guests yelled.

"Oh no! Don't let him eat me!" another one of the guests cried out.

"_GWA HA HA HA! Yes! It is I! Your evil Koopa King! And I am here to kidnap Princess Peach and… uh… do whatever else that is evil to you all! GWA HA HA HA!"_

Sir Swooper rolled his eyes at Booster's bad acting.

"W-W-What do you want from us?" shakily asked one of the Toads as he hid underneath a table.

"_Okay! Listen well! My first order is for you all to dance for me!" _Booster said, putting the bullhorn away from his mouth to laugh it out.

"D-Dance?" the Toad asked, confused.

"_Yes! Dance! Or you all will feel my wrath!" _Booster ordered, silently giggling as everyone slowly started to dance, feeling a bit confused.

Their dances were quite silly. One of them even accidentally fell down, causing Booster to laugh even more.

"_GWA HA HA HA! I can't you believe you all did that!" _Booster laughed.

"Hey! C'mon! Just tell us what you want and get out already!" Mario yelled, looking all around for his arch-nemesis.

But Booster was too busy laughing that he was rolling around, unable to control his laughter.

But then, Booster's fun had suddenly turned bad as he rolled right into the open hatch, falling right onto the floor.

Unfortunately, Booster did not have the quick senses to realize he was falling and fell right-smack onto the floor, face-first.

"Ouch…" he moaned, getting up and realizing that everyone was shocked to see him.

"Oh no! We've angered Bowser, and now he's gonna eat us!" Toad cried out, cowering in his little hiding spot.

"Uh, y-yes! _GWA HA HA HA! _I am now going to eat you!" Booster said as he floated all around, scaring people and sticking out his tongue.

"Wait a minute!" Mario yelled aloud, walking towards Booster.

"Bowser can't fly!" he started, folding his arms as he glared at the fake Bowser.

"Yes he can! I mean… _GWA HA HA HA! You are wrong!_" Booster cried out, trying to scare Mario. But the plumber didn't even flinch as he ripped the mask off of Booster, immediately silencing him.

All the guests gasped loudly as they saw Booster's face.

"Hey! That's not Bowser! It's Booster!" the Toad cried out as they all glared at the Boo.

"Uhhh…" the spirit said, his eyes widening.

And just as they were about to trounce the Boo, a loud and booming voice cackled.

"_**GWA HA HA HA HA!"**_ the evil and death-defying voice laughed as suddenly, the doors were blasted open and everyone jumped around, seeing the one evil and scary thing in the universe: Bowser.

"_**Did someone say BOWSER?!"**_the Koopa King inquired loudly as everyone shrieked and panicked.

"Yes you stupid mortals! It is I! Bowser: your epic and awesome ruler!" Bowser greeted evilly as everyone backed up against the wall, scared half to death.

"Now, I've been hearing that some _idiot _dressed up just like me. AND MADE A FOOL OUT OF HIMSELF!" Bowser stated, grinning at all the guests.

"And when someone dresses up like me, and makes a fool out of themselves, it makes a fool out of ME!"

"Who is it!?"

Everyone immediately backed away from Booster, showing him to Bowser.

"THIS little ghost? Are you all SERIOUS?" Bowser asked as he laughed loudly.

Booster felt instantly sad and depressed as he looked at the floor, taking in all of Bowser's laughs and chuckles.

Maybe he did mess this up by being Bowser. His costume looked cheap. His voice probably wasn't even scary anymore. And now he was the laughing-stock of the party.

"You know what?" Bowser began, wiping a fiendish tear from his fiery eyes.

"I think I'll just kidnap this idiot instead!" he said as he grabbed Booster.

"Happy Halloween you stupid mortals!" Bowser exclaimed as he walked towards the blasted entrance.

And then suddenly, Dry Bones walked towards the castle and up to the entrance, "Okay Booster and Sir Swooper! I'm ready to help scare everyone!" and then suddenly seeing Bowser.

Bowser looked down and saw Dry Bones and his very terrifying costume. Both of their eyes widened as they both screamed loudly.

"_AAAAAAGH!"_

Bowser then dropped Booster and ran away, still screaming his head off.

Dry Bones opened an eye and noticed Bowser was gone. He ran up to Booster and asked, "Did I just scare Bowser?"

Booster got up and immediately, once he got up and everyone else saw Dry Bones and his scary costume, they all screamed as well and ran away from all the other doors of the castle.

Booster laughed, "More like the whole kingdom!"

Sir Swooper then flew down from the hatch and up to the two.

"Whoa! Nice job Dry Bones of scaring everyone!" he complimented, making the dead Koopa feel very good about himself.

"So! You guys wanna snack on some candy? I brought some of mine." Dry Bones asked as the three started for home.

"No thanks… that was enough for a treat." Booster joked as the others laughed, their voices echoing into the night…

**Author's Note: **So how did you all like it? I hope it was very entertaining. Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
